Lord Pumpseed
Necromancer's plan backfired enormously and now the super powerful Lord Pumpseed is roaming free, causing all sorts of havoc. He was supposed to be resurrected and then controlled, but thanks to Hayman's clumsiness, now Lord Pumpseed is the most feared and fastest Control monster ever! Role: Control __TOC__ Overview Lord Pumpseed is a Fire Control monster that uses Corrupted (Exclusive Possession) to control his enemies. His skill set also boasts Mega Corruption, and stamina removal skills. In order to deal Damage, he relies on Tortures like Burn, Ignite and Nightmares. Scarier still, he can buff his allies with Double Damage and Extra Turn, but with a 50% chance of them being Corrupted. Pros: *Many Tortures *INSANE trait and stats *Multiple Stamina removal skills *Mega Corruption + Ignite + Double Damage *Special is amazing: AoE Mega Corruption + Ignite + CDDA *AoE Mega Corruption + PER + Ignite Cons: *You have to rank him up for his best trait and skills *Best skills don't deal damage, stopping him from taking advantage of his good power stat *IMPOSSIBLE to get at rank 4 F2P, as you can't use elemental cells or elementium on him AND he will only be obtainable at the "Marathon", so good luck getting his best trait and move. *High cooldowns and stamina costs * Recommended Moveset War and Pieces - (PER + Burn 3x, 20s, 0 CD) Dry Hard - (AoE 35 Fire dmg + AoE Burn + AoE Ignite, 25s, 2 CD) Master and Cadaver - (AoE 30% Stamina Removal + AoE Nightmares + AoE Stamina Leak, 20s, 2 CD) Spookyfish - (50 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 17s, 1 CD) Here Comes Treble - (Mega Corrupted + Double Damage + Ignite, 29s, 3 CD) Nightmare on Floaty Islands - (35 AoE Special dmg + AoE Nightmares, 28s, 1 CD) Danger Things - (100% Stamina Removal + Burn + Ignite, 28s, 2 CD) Reaper Madness - (AoE 3-turn Death Countdown + Team 3-turn Death Countdown, 0s, 1 CD) Bad Dream House - (AoE CDA + AoE Burn, 36s, 3 CD) Fear Itself - (3-turn Death Countdown + AoE CDA + AoE Bleed, 34s, 3 CD) The Honking - (PER + Trait Disable + Corrupted + Burn, 37s, 2 CD) Hayman Ghost Carnival - (AoE Random Torture Effect + PER + Corrupted + AoE Corrupted, 40s, 3 CD) Sons a Witches - (AoE PER + AoE Mega Corrupted + AoE Ignite, 46s, 3 CD) It's the Great Pumpkin, Pandaken (Special) - Applies Mega Corruption and Ignite to all enemies. Restores all cooldowns on all enemies. Counters *His bread and butter are Corruption, Stamina Drains, and CDA, so Hookuai is the perfect counter due to Corruption having no effect on him and his 0 Stamina, 0 CD, 70 damage Water skill can wipe Pumpseed out. *Hornet has team Torture and Control Immunity, which helps bypass everything Pumpseed can do except for Stamina Drain. Hornet's Area Dodge and higher speed are also very helpful. Hornet's Area Dodge allow him to dodge Pumpseed's CDA since it is always AoE. *Mega Taunt monsters can allow your teammates to be protected and take out Pumpseed before he controls the team. *Trait Disablers like Ingenica and Madam Fusion can easily disable Pumpseed's amazing trait. Category:Fire monsters Category:Gravedigger Category:Sudden Death Immunity Category:Tough Category:True Vision Category:Evolving trait Category:Evil Legions book Category:Exclusive book Category:Underworld book Category:Spirit book Category:Denier Category:Causes Death Countdown Category:Burn Users